


Asking For Trouble

by RomancebyFaye



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alpha Frank Castle, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Meetings, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Pre-Slash, Tony Stark Bingo 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 18:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomancebyFaye/pseuds/RomancebyFaye
Summary: Frank is just enjoying a beer in some dive bar, enjoying the peace being dead brings. Of course, that was never really going to last when there was always someone out there who could use a little help getting out of a mess.He's honestly not looking for trouble, but he's pretty sure it just walked in the door. In the form of a gorgeous, dark haired, doe eyed omega...* Fill for the 'Asking for Trouble' square of my Tony Stark Bingo 2019





	Asking For Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Tony Stark Bingo 2019 fill. Square is Asking for Trouble. Have a pre slash Frank Castle/Tony Stark with some a/b/o thrown in for god knows why.

It was just another bar in a small town. There was some He/She Done Me Wrong Song being piped in from somewhere, but the stools were clean, if well worn, and the beer was cold and quick to be refilled by the ancient alpha woman bartending.

Other than her, Frank was the only alpha in attendance, the rest of the patrons being made up of betas. It was a pretty average mix for a bar crowd since alphas and omegas were the rarest of designations. There were a few couples, a few singles like himself who seemed only interested in drinking, and a group of a few good old boys who were gathered around shooting pool on the tables in the corner. 

Everyone seemed more than content enough to leave him be and that suited him just fine. He took advantage of his new found freedom and drank a few beers in peace and quiet.

He would have continued until closing time, but his reverie was broken when another out-of-towner dropped in. Only this one wasn't about to fit in with this crowd the way Frank was able.

For one, he was dressed too nice, his clothes tailored and just faintly delicate in the cut and style. He also carried himself with posture that spoke to Frank's own observation skills as someone who has received etiquette training and very possible classical dance training of some sort. But the thing that really set him apart was his scent.

Soft and sweet, with a faint tinge of a dark roasted coffee, it wafted in gently with the breeze from the open door as the man entered. 

Omega.

The new arrival ignores the glances that sweep him as he crosses over to the bar and takes a seat that leaves several empty stools on either side. He orders a whiskey, ‘neat, please’ and pulls out his phone.

This would all be perfectly normal, except that Frank notices the phone is the kind he's often used when he needs to be off-grid. It wouldn't draw his attention except that the style is incongruous with the rest of the omega's appearance. Careful not to be obvious, Frank observes as the man flips the phone open, checks it, and then closes it and sets it on the counter right in front of him. 

The bartender brings the glass of whiskey. While the omega sips at it, his attention divided between the drink and his phone, Frank looks him over. He realizes he isn't as young as he appears at first glance; his hair is full and soft looking, but in the dark chestnut waves there's a smudge of grey at his temples, and a few fine lines are visible at the corners of his eyes when he squints at the phone every few minutes.

Truth be told, he's gorgeous and exactly Frank's type, if he's judging only by appearances. If he didn't have the sneaking suspicion that the omega was in some kind of trouble he might offer to buy him a drink.

An hour and a couple of whiskeys later with no sign of the omega leaving, Frank considers doing it anyway. The choice is pretty much made for him though, because a group of rowdy drunks enter the bar. Frank can smell them as they enter and it's nothing near as pleasant as before.

The group of five pile up to the bar and immediately single out the lone omega. It's not five minutes before the ringleader of the bunch plops down next to the man and says, “Wow. An omega out all alone. You sure are pretty, looking for a good time tonight?”

Frank watches from the corner of his eye, noticing how the smaller of the two slips further away from the beta drunkenly trying to proposition him.

“Not particularly,” he answers, reaching out to drag the phone closer to himself while putting distance between them.

A few of the guys in the group chuckle, amused at their companion being shot down. Instead of acting like a reasonable human being and taking the hint, the beta just gets more aggressive.

“Come on, everyone knows O's are always up for it. I'll show you a good time. Why don't you stop being difficult?”

The slimeball actually has the nerve to sound like he's really doing the man a favor, and Frank doesn't miss the way the omega stiffens at the way the beta calls him an ‘O’. He decides it's time to step in and downs the last of his beer when the omega responds.

His voice is bedroom dark and his tone is inviting, but his words are sharp as razors.

“Well goodness,” he purrs, “how did you know my greatest fantasy is to be taken to bed by a tiny dicked beta with a receding hairline, beer gut, and a sweat gland problem?”

Frank nearly drowns in the last inch of his beer. Damn if the omega isn't asking for trouble, but Frank can't help the smile on his face as he gets ready to step in for what is sure to be a bad response.

The beta take a second to parse through the insult, but the second he does Frank is already there intercepting his vitriol laden growl of "You bitch!"

Now that there's someone to fight, the rest of the group joins in and as Frank's punching and dodging, he notices the omega tossing his whiskey in some guys eye before laying him out with a knee to the groin.

It's over quickly, the group being outmatched and no one else particularly inclined to step in for an ass beating now that the rowdy assholes are all groaning in the floor.

The omega looks at him, one eyebrow raised and says, “I didn't need you to do that. I doubt even those idiots would have attacked an omega.”

Frank just grins at him and wipes some blood from his split lip. “Probably not, but someone needed to remind them of their manners. Besides, I enjoyed myself.”

The omega eyes him a bit before shaking his head and turning back to the bar, muttering 'alphas’ under his breath. He drops some bills on the bar and nods to the bartender, “Sorry about the mess.”

“Don't worry ‘bout it,” she said, wiping up the drops of whiskey that had splattered on the bar. “They were asking for it, acting like that. If anyone had talked to my Charlie like that, I'd've done the same. Now you two best get out of here before these idiots get any more bright ideas.”

“Yes ma'am, thanks again.”

With that the omega turned back around and started walking towards the door. When he was a few steps away he looked back Frank and said expectantly, “Why are you standing there? Come on.”

Curious as to what the other man would do, Frank follows him. When they got to the parking lot the omega glanced around and asked him, “Which one's yours?”

Amused despite himself, he walks to his truck and opens the door for the smaller man, chuckling at the eye roll the action gets him even as he tries not to ogle the nice ass he briefly has in his direct eyeline as the omega climbs into the cab.

He crosses over and gets in the driver seat, asking, “Why am I driving?” as he pulls his door closed.

He turns to look at the man sitting in the passenger seat and finds himself staring down the barrel of the pistol he keeps taped underneath the dashboard.

“Because I ditched the car I hotwired a ways back.”

For a moment, Frank is filled with utter shock, then anger at himself for being so stupid to fall for the whole omega in distress routine. He should have known better than to think no one would be coming after him, supposedly dead or not. He lets out a growl and the omega makes a rebuking noise.

“Keep your hands on the steering wheel and believe me when I say l know how to use this gun and if you so much as twitch, I will not hesitate to shoot you.”

Frank is inclined to believe him, considering he was holding the weapon correctly and there wasn't so much as an inkling of a waver in his voice or the weapon. 

Seemingly satisfied Frank wasn't going to move, the omega said, “Now, tell me who sent you.”

Frank blinked. His brows furrowing in confusion as he ran that last sentence over in his head. The omega wanted to know who sent him? 

He looked over, locking eyes over the sights of the pistol. “Who sent me? I think I should be asking you that, right? You're the one pointing a gun at me right now, and I was already in that bar before you even showed up.”

“Maybe”, the man answers, “but it's possible I was tracked and you were a plant sent ahead.”

Frank statrs at the omega before barking out, “And how the fuck does that make any sense? You think I'd be able to know you were going there before you did?”

The omega scoffs at him, having the nerve to get tetchy as if Frank is offending him. “What the hell am I supposed to think when someone with obvious military training - I'm guessing black ops or special forces - conveniently materializes to save me from a bunch of idiot betas not even twenty four hours since I escaped being kidnapped.”

Frank growls for real this time, gripping the steering wheel hard. “Well, sorry for being a decent human being, but just because I'm not an asshole who sits idly by when someone needs a hand doesn't make me part of whatever mess you’re tangled up in. And for the record, I figured you might be in some kind of trouble even before that.”

Instead of being afraid or intimidated, the omega just looks him over for a minute. Seeming to come to some conclusion, he clicks the safety on the gun and plops it down on the seat between them and says with a little shrug, “Okay. I believe you.”

Frank grabs the gun, moving it out if the other man's reach. He takes a moment to catch his breath and then turns back to big brown eyes crinkled with mirth.

“I'm going to guess not many people get the drop on you. Don't feel bad, being underestimated is something I'm used to using.

“Now, before I unpack all my baggage about the kidnapping and whatnot, which you seem to be interested in - and capable of - helping me out with, how about you unpack some of yours. You seem to have a savior complex and I'm certainly not going to turn down any help at the moment considering I'm pretty sure the man I considered like a father wants me dead. But...the fact that you think someone is after you - and all the guns hidden in this vehicle - makes me pretty sure you've got some interesting backstory going on.”

Frank shakes his head and starts the truck, “You've got no idea. For now, let's just start with names, all right? Mine's Frank.”

“Fair enough. I'm Tony.”

“I'd like to say it's nice to meet you Tony but…”

Tony snorts and settles in his seat, “Please, I know your type. If it weren't me, you would have found some other kind of trouble.”

Before Frank can answer, the phone Tony had been obsessively watching at the bar rings. Tony's whole demeanor changes in a flash as he flips it open and whispers, “Rhodey?” 

He can't hear the person on the other end, but Tony says, “I'm okay. I-I'm alive. But I can't come back yet. No. No platypus, listen, you can't tell anyone about this call.”

Frank drives out of the parking lot, heading south on the dark highway. He sees Tony glance over at him and he looks back, offering a small smile. To his surprise, Tony blushes a bit before offering a small smile of his own.

“Yeah, Rhodey. I'll be fine. I found someone to help me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This pairing seemed interesting to me, but I'm only familiar with The Punisher through the Netflix series. Please forgive any ooc moments or glaring mistakes regarding canon I'm not familiar with!


End file.
